


Siren's Call

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Series: The Monster Series Collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Horror, Spooktober, monster bucky, monster!bucky, siren!Bucky, siren!bucky/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: An enchanting song on a crisp October night on a stunning beach.An enchanting man... with a fish tail?





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language (as always), major character death, drowning  
> A/N: This is the first of at least two Spooktober one shots I’ll be writing. Monsters, guys. Let’s have some Monster!Characters. Feel free to leave requests in the comments of any of these fics. They won't be answered until October (if at all). Please don't request Monster!Characters I've already done!

##  [ ](https://green-eyeddragonfanfiction.tumblr.com/Masterlist)

You glanced back at the bonfire, which was now only a speck in the distance. You could just make out people seated around it, some walking back and forth in front of the flames. 

Your friends had started telling scary stories, claiming it was fitting because it was October. You’d peaced out immediately, not wanting to deal with the cheesy jump scares they were sure to pull.

It definitely wasn’t because you got scared easily. Nope. Definitely not. 

If you’d stayed, you might have heard of the curse that plagued that beach.

So you’d decided, instead, to take a stroll along the shore. The moon was full in the night sky and there wasn’t a cloud in sight, giving you more than enough light to see where you were going once your eyes had adjusted. 

Your journey was cut short by a large, rocky outcropping that jutted out into the water. If it were day time, you’d probably just climb up and over it, but you didn’t feel like risking it in the dark. So, you decided to take a seat on a large piece of nearby driftwood and admire the ocean. 

The moonlight reflected gloriously off the water, like an extension of the night sky. The tips of waves glimmered like the stars themselves. You could get lost in watching the ocean. You inhaled deeply, reveling in the smell of the sea. The chilled wind rolled off the water, biting into your skin, and you hugged your jacket closer to yourself, shivering slightly. As much as you enjoyed watching the ocean, you knew you’d have to go back soon, or risk losing your fingers to hypothermia. 

Shivering slightly, you stood, rubbing your arms for warmth. You were about to turn and head back when you heard it. 

It was… a voice? 

Someone was singing.

Someone was singing and it was… downright beautiful. Your curiosity got the better of you and you walked towards the waves, sticking close to the rocky outcropping. The closer you got the easier it was to make out the music above the sound of the crashing waves. 

You could tell it was a man singing, although his voice was almost unearthly and occasionally hit notes only very talented male singers could reach. You reached the edge of the water and realized whoever was singing must have been up on top of the rocks, or farther out on the water.

You glanced around warily, but you _had_ to see who was singing. He was amazingly talented and if he was even half as beautiful as his voice, you knew even a peek would be worth the risk of climbing the rocks. They weren’t that steep, anyway. 

So, you carefully clamored, jumped, and inched your way up and out over the water. By the time you reached the top you’d gotten a few cuts from barnacles and sharp rocks, but were otherwise mostly unharmed. The singing was loud and clear now, his voice warming you like a balm. You tiptoed towards the edge of the rocks, getting on your hands and knees when you reached the edge. You peeked over the side and gasped at what you saw. 

The man on the rocks below you was stunning. His blue eyes practically shone in the moonlight and his face was framed by short dark brown hair. As if that wasn’t enough, his entire torso looked like it was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. What shocked you the most, though, was the dark silver tail that was where his legs were supposed to be. 

Apparently you’d been too loud because he stopped singing and looked up in surprise. You let out a squeak of shock and quickly scrambled away from the edge. Your chest heaved as your mind raced. Were you… seeing things? You had to be seeing things. The cold had gotten to you. You were going crazy. Still, you had to be sure. You mustered up all the courage you had and slowly looked over the edge again, only to jump back in surprise. 

He was there, only a few feet away this time, looking up at you inquisitively. 

[Originally posted by mylastlove-mylastsong](https://tmblr.co/ZFB0mp26NkQog)

“Hello, Doll,” he said, his voice like velvet to your ears. You felt yourself relax slightly and you were so busy blinking, thinking this was a trick of the light, that you missed the glint in his eyes. 

“H- hello,” you said hesitantly. 

“Were you eavesdroppin’ on my song?” he asked playfully, winking at you. 

You felt heat creep into your cheeks, guilty. “I, uh- didn’t mean to, I just heard you from the shore and- I’m sorry!” you squeaked. 

You shushed you, smiling gently. “It’s alright. I like singing for people, they just don’t hear me too often,” he said sadly, and you felt your heart break. 

“That’s awful. You’re amazing,” you said, frowning. You inched a little closer, curiosity getting the better of you. “Is… is that a tail?” you asked trying to peek past him to get a glimpse of it. 

He lifted his tail up and your jaw dropped. It really was a tail. You weren’t going crazy. Or you were going crazier by the second. It was a toss up at this point. You were to entranced by his tail you that you missed the wide smile he was sporting, revealing his sharp teeth. “Wicked,” you mumbled, grinning broadly.

“Would you like me to keep singing for you?” he asked, shyness creeping into his voice. “It’s not often I get an audience that doesn’t run away as soon as they catch a glimpse of me,” he said, frowning at the memories. 

“I would love that. I mean- if that’s alright with you,” you said, fumbling over your words.

He chuckled at your awkwardness. “I’d like that very much,” he assured you. 

And then his voice washed over you, soothing every frayed nerve you had.

When he reached his hand out you didn’t think for a second about taking it. It was rough in your grip, but you were so entranced by his beautiful blue eyes you didn’t care. His voice lulled you forward and you complied, carefully climbing down so you were on the same level of rocks as him, your hand held tightly in his. His other hand caressed your cheek softly as he sang and you leaned into the touch, lost in his gaze. 

You barely felt the icy water swirl around your feet as the tide came in. No, all you knew was that the man in front of you was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen, tail in all. Your friends would never believe- 

Your friends. Your frowned, brain breaking through the haze a little. He seemed to sense this because he pulled you to the warm, hard planes of his chest and ran his fingers gently through your hair. Against him like this, you could feel his chest vibrating from his singing, and it immediately soothed you again. 

All of that changed, though, when he pulled you into the icy water with him. As soon as the liquid hit your face your brain went into overdrive. You tried to swim upwards, but his hand was wrapped firmly around your wrist. You looked down at it and nearly screamed (the only thing keeping you from doing so was the base instinct to keep your mouth closed underwater). His entire left arm was grey scaled, just like his tail, ending in sharpened claws. How hadn’t you noticed that before?

A second later the singing stopped and he jerked you towards him, cupping your face with his other hand. You were horrified to see he had pupil’s like a cat’s and a second eyelid like an aligator’s. He smiled wickedly at you and you finally noticed his sharp teeth. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t run?” he said silkily, leaning in to press his lips to yours. To your horror he forced your mouth open with his and you despaired as you lost the little bit of air you had left. 

You inhaled a lungful of water and suddenly you were in a blind panic, beating against his chest as hard as you could, but it didn’t do any good. He didn’t even seem to have felt it. 

“Tsk, I hate it when they fight. Makes me think I’m losing my touch,” you heard him say in the back of your mind. Already, you were beginning to lose consciousness, your vision blacking out around the edges. You used the last of your strength to try to wrench yourself free from his grasp, but you knew it was useless. 

“Sleep, beautiful. Your journey is over,” he whispered into your ear, the water pressure barely registering to your dimming mind. 

The last thing you registered was the pain of his teeth ripping your throat open as the water turned red.


End file.
